Aurorakit of CoolClan
by Amazing Auburn
Summary: Arorahkitt iz boornn durin a tim of sadnss andd tings liek tat.
1. Chapter 1

Teh qween birfed a bootiful kit. "She's bootiful!" Sed teh mdcen cet.

"Yes," sed teh qwen. "Har nem os Aurorakit."

Tat sims legt...

**Doo yuou liek itt? plz reevuw!**


	2. Chapter 2

to minits latar, Aurorakit opnd har eis. "Wow," sed Bloostar. "Aurorakit is so bootiful, Frahstfur. See wil be an apentis right naow!"

Aurorakit wuz hppy.

Blostarr sed "I is be you menter."

"but blooster i am youre apentis!" sed Firepahw.

"Aurorakit, yuo wont be caled Aurorakit. tats stoopid. you is now Aurorapaw!"

horay sed teh clan.

Den brockensterr cam intu cmp.

i luv u Aurorapaw" he sed. "Plz bee mey mat."

"ok sed Aurorapaw.

* * *

><p>"Woaw bluesatr. This territory is so biggh!" Arorapw sed. "Its rly cuul." "i no," sed Blueshiz. "it <em>iz<em> rly cuol."

"I no, rite?" Aurorapaw giggled. "Hey boostar y wuz firepaw beig so meen?"

"Becuz heh iz evil, Aurorapaw." Sed bloStar. "u mus sop him from destryin ur beluved tunderCan."

"Oh no!"

"I no. its rly sadd." Boostar sonded sad. Aurorapaw new shehad to protect tundercan frum Firepaw. And now tat se wuz inn luve with brokenbutt, nothing could stp hr.

* * *

><p><strong>OH MY STACAN. Y U NO REVIEW.<strong>

**No, seriously.**

**You guys hardly ever review. What hurts more is the knowledge that you ACTUALLY ARE READING.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow, five reviews! Thanks!**

* * *

><p>Aurorapaw sawed Brokental. "brockenStaarr!" shee moewed.<p>

'hai aurrapaww." Sed Brokenstar.

They wur in luv butt den firePaw cam and sed "tats agenst the wirrir code, u guyz."

Aurorapaw snarled att Fire paw. 'whut doo yuo kno abut love?" den se attaked him!

FirePaw jmped out of teh way. Butt Broccolistar jumped on him and sed "or luv iz nune ov ur bizness." He sed then tattled onn him to BlueStar.

Bluestar was mad. Se sed tat Firepoo must tek care ov the meen eldurs.

"thx BoosterSeat," sed Aurorahpaww.

'no problem.' Sed blufur.

But den FirePaw's kits cam out of teh narsury. CrokodileKit, ElefantKit, and Fishkit.

Sandstrom wuz hiz mat.

Blouestar saw her deptyoutea tigerCalw kill a cet. "Tigerclaw yur exild," se sed. "O I has an idea. FireHart will be mai new deputeh!"

Aurorapaw cryed, 'oh my stercann!'

"its ok' brackenTail sed.

Firehurt sed "Aurorapaw you do not look well."

Den Aurorapaw got sick!1!

YellowMouth sed se wuz goin 2 hav kitz.

It wuz time 4 her to be a wirrir!

Bluefur sed 'u iz ofishully Auroracandy.'

"Yay" sed everycat.

But den…. Aurorahcandeh HAD HAR KITZ! !11!


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm surprised at all the reviews I'm getting.**

* * *

><p>Auroracandy feel dwn nd gav barf 2 har kits.<p>

Brockenstar sed "good jobb." But AuroraKit kould red his mind and he thought se woud diy.

Teh kit wuz born.

"I will call him TallKit." Sed AuroraCandy.

Brokenstar smiled at her. "That's a great name. Hey, Amazing Auburn! Where are your typos?"

"Sorry…I forgot."

Broken Star tryed agen. 'tats beter."

Auroracandy wuzn't lisening. Se saw Fireheart tel Sandstorm about a den in teh forrestt tehy culd liv inn with there kitzs.

"Y r u so disloyal?" se grwled.

"u R meen 2 my mat.' Sed sandsrotm. "we wil tak our kitz and runn awa."

Bluebooty goed cray-cray.

CinderpelT sed "Auroracandy, u can reed MINDS!1!11!"

And den Auroracandy jumped up and turned things into frosting.

Tallkit sed it wuz rly cul, but TigerCalw killed him and BrokenButt.

AuroraCandy hissd at him, med, butt se feel in luv wit hem.

AuroraPaw and TigerCalw had a kit. "his nem is Macaronikit!" sed Tgerclaw.

Wow. your so gud at neming kits." Sed Auroracamdy.


	5. Chapter 5

Auroracandy chered 4 Macaronipaw, noaw Macaroniandcheese. "We mad a gud kit for thunderCaln." sed tiggerclaw.

"i no," sed AuroraKit softlee. 'but i dont kno.'

"what do yuo meen?"

"its just sumething. a felling."

"Mother" sed Macaaroniandcheese. he sed he wuz goi medcine cet.

"Tats rly importenant." Tigerclaw wuz prod. butt not Auroracandy.

"no its nott" she sed. "yuo are not a gud cat."

se killed teh dark blue tabby. den se kiledd tigerbutt.

FireStair sed "its tim to end tis madness!1!"

Te ThunderClan wirrirs killedd Aurorapoop. se went 2 teh dark forest. but Brokenstar, Tigerclaw, Tallkit, and Macaroniandcheese went 2 StarClan. Bluestar cudn't beleev har apentis wuz evul. But it wuz ok. In teh gr8 battul Auroracandy was kiled by her mats and kitz.

Teh Edn!1!11!


End file.
